Un día duro
by MisoraRosim
Summary: A Bigby no sólo le duelen los moratones, y Snow lo sabe, le conoce desde hace ya tanto tiempo... Su historia en común les une, pero se ven forzados a separarse una y otra vez. Aunque hay noches en Fabletown en que la soledad los atrapa, el peso de sus trabajos se vuelve insoportable, y lo que normalmente sería un encuentro más puede desencadenar todo lo que reprimen. [SMUT/LEMON]


La noche se había extendido por todo Fabletown, acompañando sus pasos pesados hasta la oficina. En sus piernas se acumulaban los días de dar vueltas hasta más allá del anochecer, solucionando unos problemas y dejando a medias otros sin dejar de informar a Snow, escuchando su voz siempre distorsionada por el teléfono móvil y la distancia que los separaba. Solía fumar después de cada conversación con ella, y ahora esperaba encontrar la oficina vacía, rellenar el correspondiente papeleo informando de sus andadas, y volver a casa entre las sombras que las calles vacías ofrecían, iluminadas sólo por el brillo rojo del cigarrillo cada vez que aspirara, las farolas a cada diez metros y las luces parpadeantes de los carteles de neón. Esperaba terminar su día pronto y dormir hasta el siguiente, que el colchón curara sus heridas de hoy.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro de la oficina, se percató de la luz de una lamparita que iluminaba lo justo para que alguien se dejara la vista leyendo. Supo enseguida quién sería y se la imaginó con los codos apoyados en la mesa, la cabeza en las manos, los ojos fijos en a saber qué papel o libro, a saber qué caso, mientras en su rostro se reflejarían la misma cantidad de hastío y determinación, dándole ese gesto desquiciado de ojos bien abiertos, cejas bien alzadas, labios apretados.

Se acercó a su escritorio a paso lento, pero ella le escuchó venir, lo cual no consiguió que apartara la vista de los papeles que sostenía entre las manos. Tras tantos años, conocía esos pasos, el sonido del peso de un cuerpo que contenía más de lo que aparentaba y se sostenía en apenas unos pies humanos, encerrados en zapatos humanos.

-¿Un día duro? – le preguntó él entonces, su voz rasgada arañando el ambiente. Snow levantó la cabeza un instante y sus miradas se encontraron – Te has quitado los zapatos.

-Hace apenas un rato. – Suspiró – Me molestaban.

Pero Bigby levantó una ceja: Snow siempre guardaba toda la compostura, toda. Incluso cuando se enfadaba era educada y correcta, la voz alzada pero las palabras medidas. Era capaz de pasarse días enteros yendo de un sitio a otro con a saber cuántas carpetas entre los brazos, hablando con criaturas disfrazadas de humanos que habían esperando horas de cola y no tenían ninguna intención de resultar agradables, y ella era capaz de mantenerse tranquila y distante aunque hubiese acabado instantes atrás con horas y horas de tediosa burocracia. Siquiera se quejaba del dolor que pudieran provocarle los tacones cortos, no se le soltaba un solo cabello oscuro del moño que llevaba en la nuca, y si se le descolocaba la ropa, la ordenaba, metiendo mejor la camisa bajo la falda de tubo y estirando la chaqueta blanca desde abajo. En muy, muy pocas ocasiones Bigby había tenido la oportunidad de observarla como en aquel momento, descalza y mal sentada en la silla.

Quizás hacía tiempo, quizás la primera vez que la vio, pero incluso entonces, cuando la encontró apenas harapos con el pelo enmarañado y el rostro sucio, cuando ella le acercó las manos a las fauces, separando las muñecas para estirar la cadena que unía los grilletes que la atrapaban, Snow mantuvo la compostura: no lloró al verle, no gritó, y Bigby pudo oler su miedo pero no verlo, como lo veía en todos – todavía hoy lo veía, su reputación siempre caminando un paso por delante de él.

Pero la conocía desde hacía tiempo, tras tantos encuentros azarosos a lo largo de los siglos y ahora encuentros diarios, como con el resto de criaturas de Fabletown, aquellos a los que ambos intentaban proteger y cuidar. La conocía y por eso caminó hasta su escritorio, apoyándose en el mismo justo a su derecha, y se encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿También un día duro? – le preguntó ella entonces, todavía mirando los papeles que sostenía en la mano, y Bigby se sonrió. Si aquellos zapatos de tacón corto cubrieran sus pies, ese cigarrillo se habría quedado dentro de su respectiva cajetilla.

-No más que de costumbre – le contestó.

-¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Snow le observaba esta vez más allá de un vistazo rápido. Le observaba mientras en los ojos oscuros de Bigby se reflejaban los edificios al otro lado de la cristalera de la oficina, por la que entraba la luz de la luna menguante y la de algún cartel de neón con sus colores brillantes. No apartó la vista del moratón que decoraba la mejilla del lobo hasta que él le contestó, en un tono un tanto triste que volvía más grave su voz, que había sido el clásico altercado de siempre. Que le bastaba con aparecer para que el ambiente se llenara de tensión y las cosas se desbarataran.

-Algún día dejarán de temerte – le dijo Snow entonces – Dejarán de ponerse nerviosos. Te verán como yo lo hago.

-Es distinto, Snow… Nuestra historia es distinta. Quizás seas la única que puede verme así.

Bigby le dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo después, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que Snow se encontraba para no echarle el humo. Ella observó cómo su cuello se tensaba y destensaba, la nuez marcada bajo la piel y todavía el moratón en la mejilla. Ahí estaba el gran lobo feroz, a quien todos temían, convertido en un hombre que vivía con miedo no a los golpes, ya había recibido muchos, sino a que nunca le perdonaran todos aquellos años de ceguera, de odio y dolor constantes que le llevaron a convertirse en una criatura de pesadilla. Ahora pedía perdón y agachaba la cabeza cada vez que alguien sacaba a relucir su pasado, siendo tan grande como humilde, queriendo redimirse, remendar todo lo que hizo mal.

La mujer dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, y puso su mano sobre la de Bigby, que agarraba el borde del escritorio con una fuerza que se reflejaba en la tensión de su brazo velludo, pero que no era ni la mitad de la que contenía. Si quisiera, podría apretar y apretar hasta romper la madera. Quizás los músculos se tensaron un poco más cuando notó la piel suave de Snow sobre la suya.

-Todos conocemos nuestras historias, Bigby, y todos sabemos cómo hemos cambiado, que lo que un día fuimos queda ya atrás – le dijo ella, en tono suave, y él era incapaz de mirarla aunque notaba los ojos azules fijos en su rostro – Si sigues siendo quien eres hoy, algún día sólo podrán verte como yo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Snow – contestó él, haciendo un movimiento breve de muñeca.

Snow inmediatamente trató de apartar la mano, pero pronto notó que los dedos anchos de Bigby se colaban entre los suyos, tan pálidos, con las uñas pintadas de un tono rojo que conjuntaba con el que tenían sus labios de forma natural. Aquellos dedos tan femeninos apenas llegaban más allá de los nudillos del lobo, de aquella mano de palma cuadrada, morena, llena de un vello más fino que aquel que poblaba sus brazos.

-Bigby, no deberíamos…

-Ya lo sé – contestó él. Y notaron que cada uno tiraba en dirección opuesta para separarse, pero no podían, su cuerpo se lo impedía, les fallaban las fuerzas una y otra vez.

-Es sólo… ya sabes. Incluso Beauty y Beast se llevan mal.

-Bueno, él siempre me ha parecido gilipollas, si te soy sincero.

Snow soltó una risa suave, corta, mientras Bigby se preguntaba hasta qué punto todos los de su naturaleza habían dejado el pasado atrás, dónde se difuminaban los límites entre lo que un día fueron y lo que hoy eran. Snow le decía ciertas cosas para animarle, y quería creerla, confiar en sus palabras como ella misma lo hacía, pero el moratón en la mejilla todavía molestaba.

Entonces consiguió apartar la mano. Snow bajó la vista: el momento se había terminado, el siguiente tardaría siglos en llegar, y cuanto antes volviera al papeleo antes lo aceptaría. Pero entonces notó las yemas ásperas de Bigby en su rostro, que la acariciaron con cuidado, con una ternura que sólo él podría tener: tan cuidadosa, tan triste. Y Snow entrecerró los ojos, recordando la delicadeza que tenía aquel lobo feroz al escribir, o al dejar cosas pesadas en el suelo, que incluso cuando había roto sus cadenas con las fauces había sido tan, tan cuidadoso, procurando hendir los colmillos lejos de la piel delicada de sus muñecas. A día de hoy sus manos pálidas no lucían siquiera una cicatriz.

Y él, mientras tanto, la miraba. Se fijaba en ese cabello negro como el ébano constreñido en el eterno moño, los ojos azules que intuía a través de las pestañas, la boca entreabierta a la que siempre dirigía sus ojos sin querer, y los apartaba una y otra vez pero volvía y volvía. Y acariciaba la mejilla suave mientras contenía las ganas de suspirar. El pobre lobo feroz se rompía por dentro cada día por tantas, tantas cosas…

Snow se levantó entonces y se acercó a Bigby, mirándole con decisión a los ojos. Le tomó el rostro desde el mentón, y la barba incipiente le pinchó en los dedos pero no importaba. Le hizo girar el rostro para observar su moratón más de cerca, pensando en cómo podría tratarlo para que se sanara cuanto antes, pero no podía contenerse, y tocó más allá, bajando las yemas de sus dedos del mentón al cuello, donde sintió la nuez de Bigby, y de ahí al hombro, donde vio el cuello de la camisa mal colocada, la corbata mal anudada, algo de vello que surgía desde aquel pecho fuerte.

Levantó la vista y descubrió los ojos marrones del lobo ya fijos en ella, en cada uno de sus movimientos, también en el cuello de su propia camisa, abierta hasta el escote. Y pronto notó la mano de Bigby en su muñeca, empezando así una caricia que recorrió su brazo hasta su hombro por encima de aquella chaqueta tan formal, y entonces bajó hasta su cintura en camino que la llevó a hinchar el pecho, conteniendo suspiros, su pulso acelerándose cuando al fin él dejó con tanto, tantísimo cuidado la mano en su curva, los dedos atrayéndola hacia sí. No había vuelta atrás y aquello no serviría para nada, lo sabía, lo sabían, sólo aumentaría algo que estallaría más tarde, que siempre acababa por estallar aunque lo evitaran, y cada vez ocurría con más frecuencia. Pero, ¿cómo iban a evitarlo? Su historia era la que era, y sentían lo que sentían.

Snow se dejó atraer y levantó la mano hasta el otro hombro de Bigby, hundiendo sus dedos en la tela de la camisa para notar ya el calor que desprendía esa piel oculta. Se acercaban despacio y tantearon el aire una y otra vez, luchando todavía contra esa atracción imantada, colocando las cabezas mientras se negaban a hacerlo, sintiéndose ya los alientos contra las bocas, una caricia suave de los labios después justo antes de perderse, al fin, hacia el beso que acalló en apenas un instante todos los gritos de lo que sus cuerpos les pedían y sus razones les negaban. Luego los primeros gritaron más fuerte.

Bigby tomó a Snow entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros fuertes. Se aferraban el uno al otro sin poder hacer más, respondiéndose, notando que cuando cerraban los ojos se les rompía el gesto, deseándose sin remedio. Y se besaban, se besaban casi devorándose el uno al otro, dejando brotar todo aquello que mantenían a raya cada día de sus vidas. Snow le mordía los labios a Bigby, se los dejaba hinchados, mientras él respondía con caricias profundas de la lengua, besos largos y movimientos amplios de mandíbula. Era la manzana envenenada de una Snow que estaba dispuesta a tomar hasta el último bocado.

Entonces él la levantó del suelo. Snow apenas había enroscado las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Bigby cuando notó que la dejaba sobre el escritorio. Escuchó los papeles arrugarse bajo su peso, pero siguió besándose con el lobo: sólo sentía el sabor a tabaco en su boca, cómo mecía la lengua con la suya, y de pronto bajó la cabeza hacia su cuello delgado. Snow se agarró al cuerpo de Bigby, sus uñas arañando la espalda por encima de la camisa blanca, más todavía cuando notó cómo la mordía, hundiendo los dientes con tanto cuidado como deseo.

Comenzó a bajar a besos por su clavícula y su escote, desabrochó la chaqueta en apenas un par de movimientos y ella hizo lo mismo con esa camisa que le impedía disfrutar de aquel torso fuerte que tanto ansiaba ver. No le dio tiempo a quitársela, sin embargo, aunque desabrochó todos los botones: él se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó su falda, subiendo las manos por sus muslos en una caricia lenta, suave, mientras le besaba una rodilla. Tras las manos seguían los labios, la ropa bajo la falda no tardó en deslizarse hasta el suelo con la misma parsimonia, y Snow ya no sabía ni cómo respirar, deseando ya la boca de Bigby besando su sexo.

Notó de nuevo sus labios en la zona interna del muslo, su lengua dejando un recorrido húmedo hasta que la sintió entre las piernas, una caricia que la alivió a la par que le hizo desear más, mucho más. Los primeros gemidos de Snow llenaron oficina y los oídos del lobo, que disfrutaba de aquello casi tanto como ella, memorizando una vez más el sabor femenino en la lengua que deslizaba como a ella le gustaba, queriendo empaparla más, oír más sus gemidos y notar sus piernas indecisas entre abrirse más o cerrarse, temblorosas. Snow perdía los dedos en la melena corta de Bigby y sentía un placer caliente que comenzó sólo en su sexo, pero acabó llegando con cada leve roce a cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, erizando su piel, sacando gemidos incontenibles de su garganta, provocando espasmos pequeños en sus caderas y rodillas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba y pedía más, siempre más, y el lobo respondía, adaptaba sus movimientos y ritmo, aguantaba la postura erguida sobre sus rodillas aunque le molestara. Snow hundía los dedos en su pelo y lo agarraba, se le arqueaba la espalda y decía su nombre entre suspiros, gimoteaba incapaz de más, y entonces él notó un espasmo más amplio, y ella olas de placer que surgían desde su vientre.

Bigby se levantó para observarla disfrutar, apoyando las manos en el escritorio: el gesto de Snow era todo en lo que pensaba algunas noches, y se relamió los labios para sentir aquel sabor una vez más mientras se inclinó sobre ella, paciente. Los espasmos pasaron en apenas unos segundos que disfrutaron de formas distintas, y Snow lo miró con una mezcla de satisfacción y deseo: estiró los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí desde el cuello de la camisa, besándolo de nuevo. Nunca podría cansarse de esa lengua y esos labios, del cuerpo que ahora desnudaba, quitándole al fin la camisa y desabrochando el cinturón mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella, quitándole la chaqueta, abriéndole la camisa, aunque le dejó la falda levantada y arrugada en la cadera.

Apartó su boca de los labios rojos de Snow para acariciarle con los mismos el cuello, el escote, los pechos… mientras la acercaba hacia sí desde la cintura, la cadera de Snow al borde de la mesa. Pronto notó la humedad que se ocultaba entre aquellos muslos suaves, y ella tomó aire al notar la firmeza de Bigby contra sí, gimiendo cuando le sintió abrirse paso hacia su interior, viéndole suspirar: estaba tan húmeda, tan apretada, que no pudo hacer más que seguir sus instintos y moverse, apoyándose con los antebrazos en la mesa, reclinado sobre ella, que al principio le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y le miraba a los ojos, pero pronto fue incapaz de controlar su gesto y sus movimientos y le arañó la espalda. Bigby gruñía y gemía también, apenas le molestaban las uñas de Snow, notándose tan dentro de ella, y ella sintiéndose llena de él…

Entonces el lobo se irguió y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, un cambio leve de postura que supuso el mundo para ella, que de pronto recibía todo el placer donde más le gustaba. Le agarró un brazo a Bigby, notándolo fuerte y tenso, mientras él acertaba una y otra vez en ese lugar en su interior que la arrastraba a un placer intenso e incontenible, el mismo que sentía él en aquel instante. Ambos gemían juntos y se mantenían las miradas, notando ese placer que llenaba sus poros y sólo les llevaba a perderse en él, que les pedía más y más, que los arrastraba consigo a un clímax que, para Snow, llegó antes. Algo se detonó en su vientre, el gozo volviéndose entonces descargas que llenaron sus caderas de espasmos y apretaban su interior, estrechándolo, logrando que sintiera todavía más a Bigby, pero también que él se notara más dentro de Snow. Quiso contenerse pero su cuerpo le arrastró a lo contrario, forzándole a moverse con más fuerza mientras ella gozaba entre sus brazos, gimiendo, y se sintió inundado por un placer que liberó dentro de ella, apoyándose en la mesa, dejando que de su garganta brotaran todos los gemidos y gruñidos que hicieran falta.

Se mantuvieron quietos después, respirando juntos, jadeantes, sudados. Se recuperaron sin mirarse hasta que él se irguió de nuevo, dispuesto a ordenar lo que habían desastrado, pero ella se incorporó con esfuerzo y le agarró, pasando un brazo por sus hombros anchos y apoyándose con el otro en la mesa. Lo besó despacio, disfrutando del calor que desprendía siempre el cuerpo de Bigby y de sus besos profundos. Y él volvió a moverse, esta vez en un vaivén suave. Ella le sentía entero, cada uno de sus movimientos, toda esa firmeza una y otra vez dentro de sí, el líquido blanco deslizándose entre sus piernas, y disfrutaba de aquello y del beso y del cuerpo fuerte que ayudaba al suyo, agotado, a mantenerse erguido: Bigby la mantenía pegada a él desde las lumbares, su brazo fuerte sosteniéndola con ternura.

Siempre era tan, tan cuidadoso… y ella notaba cómo mimaba su piel, su excitación convirtiéndose en algo más, algo que llegaba tarde, llegaba ahora que se sostenían y apoyaban el uno en el otro, una frente contra la otra, y suspiraban y gemían suave, los ojos cerrados y los gestos rotos porque no sabían cuándo volvería a suceder algo así, o hasta cuándo vivirían esperando, esperando…

Snow, envenenada, le daba los últimos mordiscos suaves a su manzana, y el incomprendido lobo feroz, pese a toda su fuerza, se sentía entonces pequeño y frágil.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Hola, seas quien seas, y **gracias por leer este one-shot**!

 **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y me dejes una review** contándome tus impresiones, incluso si no te ha gustado. Nunca está de más recibir críticas constructivas ^^

Y nada, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir. Que me encanta la relación de Bigby y Snow y ya está xD

Un abrazo, y gracias de nuevo.

 _Misora_


End file.
